


The Band

by GD21SAVAGE



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GD21SAVAGE/pseuds/GD21SAVAGE
Summary: I was to lazy to put all the characters in so thats that um but this a fanfiction about Percy Nico And Jason starting a Band inspired By The Shadow Wolf On fanfiction.net and they find love and hope in it enjoy my first ever fanfiction
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Luke Castellan/Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Zoë Nightshade, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Support the series if you want more

Percy was sick of everyone one always telling him he couldnt be anything in life,but that all change when he was 16 and his best friend saw singing and playing his guitar Riptide is Percy Life about to change forever We will see


	2. Percy

When Percy walked into Half-Blood High He was expecting his ex-girlfriend Annabeth Chase to rag on him with Her new Boyfriend Luke Castellen,But much to his surpise people were just staring at him.He was confused as to why,but when he gor to his locker he knew,spray painted across it was the word FREAK,Percy in a fit of rage hit the locker over and over again intill his hands started to bleed,he went to the nurse office,sat down in a chair and cried,why him his life had purpose intill a few weeks ago,he couldnt stand to live he wanted to die so bad but couldnt bring himself to it  
"You alright there man"A kid said from the corner of the room  
"Yeah"Percy replied  
The kid walk over and Percy picked up his head to se who he was  
"The name Nico Di Angelo"The boy said  
"Percy Jackson"

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters soon


End file.
